


SEVEN MINUTES OF HEAVEN

by tabionly



Series: KISS AND MAKE UP [2]
Category: Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, House Party, M/M, they're stuck inside the closet seunghyun is hot when he's mad lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:09:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabionly/pseuds/tabionly
Summary: The seven most dreadful minutes in Jiyong's life.





	SEVEN MINUTES OF HEAVEN

_**Took four long years to call it quits** _

 

“I can't believe I've been with you for four years. I'm such an idiot, Aren't I?” Jiyong muttered looking down at his lap, The atmosphere inside this damn closet was too hot, he couldn't even move an inch. If he hadn't joined that shitty game he wouldn't be here with his ex boyfriend.

 

“Jiyong, Seunghyun! Enjoy your seven minutes of heaven!” They could hear Soohyuk's voice outside even if there's a loud pounding of music echoing through the room.

 

Jiyong cursed _all_ of his friends, First, Youngbae dragged him into this party without his consent in fact he had told them a lot of times that he's not a party goer and accepted the fact that he is a party pooper. Secondly, Seungri made him joined spin the bottle that resulted from getting a dare called seven minutes of heaven and be stucked with him in this almighty hour of his life for seven minutes, seven freaking minutes.

 

“This party really sucks.” Jiyong says to himself as he knocks on the closet, “Yah! Open this damn closet or I'll break it!”

 

“A dare is a dare, Jiyong. Don't be a baby.” This time, It was Soojoo.

 

“Yeah! 6 minutes and 30 seconds more!” Seungri shouts.

 

Jiyong rolled his eyes, never in a million years he'd dreamt to be here out of all places for heaven's sake this is the most disturbing. He diverted his attention to Seunghyun who was just starting at him blankly. “Aren't you going to complain?”

 

Seunghyun chuckles shaking his head as a _no._

 

“You're not going to speak too?”

 

Seunghyun shakes his head.

 

“Unbelievable.”

 

“Me or You?” This time Seunghyun speaks looking at Jiyong's eyes as if he's looking deeply at his entire soul.

 

“What?” Jiyong huffed.

 

“The unbelievable one.”

 

Jiyong rolled his eyes, “Of course it was you, Who could it be?”

 

“Hmm.” Seunghyun hummed as he moves his head to the beat of the music outside, “Hmm.”

 

“You looked like a humming bird.” Jiyong says, annoyed. He feels like Seunghyun is doing this on purpose and it makes Jiyong uncomfortable. “So how are you and your ex girlfriend? What's her name again? Broom? Borm?”

 

Seunghyun chuckles in disbelief, “Are you still on it again?”

 

“What?”

 

“You sounds jealous, Jiyong.”

 

“For your information and please put it on your mind that I'm not jealous. Why would I be jealous? In fact, I'm happy you finally found someone new that quick. Congrats.” Jiyong huffs sarcastically as he hugs himself.

 

Seunghyun just shakes his head, “Why are you so defensive then?”

 

“I'm not defensive, Thank you very much.”

 

“If you're too bothered about it, Jiyong. Just ask me nicely. I'm not dating her at all and there's nothing going on between us, We're just friends. I didn't cheat on you. Stop overthinking.” Seunghyun had exclaimed giving Jiyong the benefit of the doubt.

 

The younger man scoffs, “Me? Overthinking? That's ridiculous, Seunghyun.”

 

“ _Ridiculous_ , you say? Then why did you fucking dumped me just because you saw me talking to her? Or you're the ridiculous one here? The problem with you is you don't trust my words. We're together for four years, four fucking years, Jiyong. And you're just too weak to believe lies.” Seunghyun says giving Jiyong a stern look, his eyes are all dark and he knows his ex boyfriend well, He's mad and Jiyong was taken back by his words. “You didn't even give me the chance to explain. You just dumped me Jiyong and now you're being so petty.”

 

Jiyong was caught off guard, he couldn't form words to make his rebuttal. He feels nauseous all of the sudden, Seunghyun's words hit him like a brick. What would he say, though? He didn't expect him to be that mad, he shouldn't have open up the topic.

 

“You're…..What? Are.. Are you blaming me?” He stutters, not letting his tears fall. No, he wouldn't let himself cry infront of him, he wouldn't want to be a cry baby over this. “Are you blaming me Seunghyun?”

 

Seunghyun shakes his head, taking a deep breathe, “No, I'm not blaming you. We're both at fault for this.”

 

“You're blaming me.”

 

“I said what I said.”

 

“You just let me break things off.”

 

“Because that's what you wanted, right? It'll make you happy so who am I to deprived your happiness?” Seunghyun speaks seriously. “Your happiness comes first, Jiyong.”

 

Jiyong felt sorry, No, Sorry is such an understatement, He felt pathetic for himself. This is the first time he heard those words from Seunghyun and he would be lying if he didn't say that it'll broke his heart into pieces.

 

_Your happiness comes first._

_Damn_ , That was too selfless of Seunghyun and he felt like he's going to cry now.

 

“I want you to be too happy, though.” Jiyong says, back in that time when he saw Seunghyun talking to his ex girlfriend he knew he acted childish and he won't deny that but he has a lot of insicurities and he let those insicurities consumed him, Seunghyun was right, he overthinked everything thinking that Seunghyun didn't love him anymore and he'd found someone else. Jiyong mentally curses himself, He's a grown ass man yet he acted so immature.

 

“And you think I'm happy getting dumped by you?” Seunghyun fired back, “The damage has been done, now.”

 

Jiyong didn't say anything instead he just looked down giving his lap an attention then let his tears fell. One minute he wanted to punch Seunghyun but now he wanted to hug him, Jiyong must be going nuts.

 

“Time's up! You come out now!” They heard Soohyuk's voice then just like that, Seunghyun was the first one to stepped outside followed by Jiyong.

 

“You two seemed so serious. I'm curious how it went.” Soohyuk says as he laughs.

 

Both of them didn't say anything, All Jiyong knows is that Seunghyun just walked out of the bar and all he could do is stare at his back disappearing from the crowd.

* * *

 

**_I deleted all your pics then blocked your number from my phone_ **

 

“I thought you're not that bitter and petty? Why blocked his number from your phone?” Youngbae had exclaimed as he munched his sandwich Jiyong had made.

 

They were in their dorm at this sunny Sunday and didn't want to go outside because they're both tired from their classes.

 

“I told you I'm not, I'm just doing myself a favor.” Jiyong had said tossing his phone at the bed side table.

  
“And what kind of favor is that?” Youngbae asked curiously.

 

Jiyong sighs letting himself fall on the bed and sprawled his legs and arms, “If I have his number, I'll have this urge to call him.”

 

Youngbae furrowed his brows together, “Okay? I thought you feel sorry now. I thought after having your time inside the closet you two will finally sort your relationship out.”

 

“I know, I know it perfectly, okay? I just can't do it right now.”

 

“Why?”

 

“He told me something.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“He said the damage has been done, It has to be something right? He means he does not want to fix things anymore, right?”

 

“You're overthinking again. Just because the damage has been done that doesn't mean you can't make things right and put things at their right places.” Youngbae muttered standing up and giving Jiyong a pat on his shoulder, “You're Kwon Jiyong, You can do it.”

 

“No, I can't.”

 

“Yes, You can. I'm sure Seunghyun misses you as much as you misses him so please get back together so we won't suffer anymore.


End file.
